


Pico de Luz

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, POV, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Que tal um pouco do seu próprio remédio?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pico de Luz

**Author's Note:**

> Palavrões, palavras chulas, ataques no meio da escuridão e um pouquinho de sangue.  
> Escrita pro desafio da [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/93288.html) e usando [esse](http://nchiostru.livejournal.com/30144.html) prompt da nchiostru. As palavras usadas foram: **verão** , **caqui** e **caco**.

  
(2003)  
  
\- Valeu Enel! - ele urrou quando a imagem da televisão encolheu e sumiu no mesmo segundo que as luzes se apagaram - Porra, valeu mesmo!

Aquilo me despertou. Ergui a cabeça sonolento e pude ouvir outros moradores das redondezas berrando contra o deserviço da companhia elétrica. No que me dizia respeito só ficaria sem o ventilador, o que já era uma grande perda.

Lucius se ergueu do sofá bufando e eu aproveitei para esticar minhas pernas no espaço vago. Tinha passado a tarde cochilando enquanto ele jogava videogame e dormi além do planejado. A noite mal tinha chegado, o céu com traços de roxo ainda estava bem claro, o suficiente para descartar velas.

\- Vou pegar umas velas aqui em cima, vê se toma cuidado por onde andar.

\- Só acabou a luz, não começou um apocalipse zumbi.

\- Você pode confirmar isso? - ele esticou o indicador na minha direção com o olhar sério - Até onde eu sei só acabou a luz, vai saber o que pode acontecer nas próximas horas.

\- Caos? Destruição? Apocalipse?

\- Isso e a comida da geladeira ir pro saco. Merda. - Lucius se virou para a geladeira com uma cara preocupada que me fez revirar os olhos e buscar uma posição melhor no sofá.

Acabei me encolhendo com os joelhos encostados no peito, a cabeça apoiada no braço do sofá e os braços amassados debaixo do moletom que eu estava usando como coberta. Meus olhos pesados queriam voltar para o cochilo sem sentido mas eu queria ver o que Lucius iria fazer. Dali onde eu estava conseguia vê-lo (ou as partes do corpo dele que eram iluminadas pela pouca luz que restava) pegando um banquinho e acomodando-o na frente do balcão para em seguida se equilibrar sobre ele sem deixar de reclamar um minuto. Nunca vi um cara tão irritado quanto ele.

Ele estava usando uma regata preta que eu adorava. Bem cavada nas costas e nos braços, tecido soltinho, um símbolo desbotado no meio das costas. Quando ele se mexia ou erguia os braços para fazer alguma coisa eu conseguia ver suas costelas salientes, os músculos definidos da barriga lisa e o começo de algumas cicatrizes das costas. Tudo isso quando tinha luz, claro. Ali no escuro eu só podia supor onde estavam as costelas dele baseado no que eu lembrava.

Também usava uma bermuda caqui com bolsos laterais. Ela era grande demais para o seu quadril estreito, nunca entendi a razão dele usar roupas tão grandes em casa, mas marcava bem a sua bunda. Mesmo encolhido no sofá eu podia ver com clareza as nádegas empinadas conforme ele se equilibrava na ponta dos pés em busca de velas.

Minhas pálpebras se fechavam sozinhas, o cérebro acordado implorando por mais um cochilinho inocente. O que eu poderia perder? A casa no escuro? Estava quase me rendendo ao sono quando Lucius me acordou sem saber.

\- Caralhos voadores!

Ergui um pouco a cabeça e percebi que ou as velas estavam bem escondidas ou elas não estavam ali. Lucius estava com um dos pés apoiado sobre o balcão, o tronco virado para a direita enquanto ele se segurava nas portas dos armários para tentar alcançar algum lugar atrás das panelas. Completamente desprotegido.

Me surgiu uma ideia que eu chamo de ideia de jerico. É aquele tipo de coisa que vem do nada e simplesmente te domina, não te deixa sossegar enquanto não concretizar o desejo.

Levantei do sofá devagar, sem querer assustar ele com algum ruído. Caminhei até a mesa da cozinha e a contornei com calma, sempre olhando para cima. Agora já estava tudo escuro, eu estava tentando me habituar as sombras ao meu redor, confiando em como estavam as coisas na cozinha antes de eu cochilar. Acabei topando no banquinho que ele estava usando sem querer e deu pra sentir ele se virando na minha direção.

\- Porra moleque, quer me assustar?

\- Pra que essa implicância com a vela? Tem medo do escuro?

\- Não tem nada de bom pra fazer no escuro. - podia supor pela voz que ele tinha voltado a olhar para cima, o barulho vindo das panelas confirmando que sua mão estava em ação.

"Não tem nada uma ova" pensei enquanto lambia os lábios cheio de expectativa. O que eu estava prestes a fazer não tinha volta, não permitira um pedido de desculpas e eu com certeza não poderia fingir que não tinha planejado. Meu pau pulsou, empolgado demais com o plano antes mesmo que eu começasse a agir.

Ergui minhas mãos até onde eu imaginava que estava o quadril dele. Com cuidado, os dedos abertos e as palmas estendidas, tentava sentir sem roçar muito no tecido onde estavam os bolsos de trás. Quando achei que tinha encontrado segurei com as pontas dos dedos e puxei a peça até os calcanhares.

\- Ei!

Antes que ele pudesse se mexer de novo eu peguei na sua bunda, tentando colocar a cueca de lado para poder encontrar o que eu buscava. Ele ainda tentou mexer a perna que estava erguida mas eu consegui dar um passo para o lado e enfiar minha cabeça no espaço que havia entre elas, buscando com o rosto as bolas dele. Puxei o tecido o máximo que eu conseguia sem machucá-lo (ou sem rasgar a cueca) e com a outra mão puxei as bolas para fora, chupando-as sem cerimônia.

Ainda não era o que eu buscava, mas só de poder sentir aquela pele delicada, sensível ao toque dos meus lábios e a ânsia dos meus dentes, aquele cheiro...poderia gozar só de alguém encostar no meu pau naquele momento.

Senti algo puxando meus cabelos, me afastando do meu alvo sem muito tato enquanto uma chuva de palavrões era lançada contra mim. Acho que ele voltou a perna pro lugar e eu cambaleei para trás, batendo com tudo na parede enquanto ouvia os passos dele se aproximando. Não precisava de luz para saber que ele estava fulo da vida, a chance de estar criando um ódio irremediável de mim era alta.

Não posso dizer que esperava pelo pior, que seria ele me descer a porrada. Era verdade que eu já tinha apanhado muito, não dele e não por aquele motivo, mas além dele ser um vadio sem leis brigando eu não queria passar por isso. Até pensei em dizer que era uma brincadeira inocente e que eu sentia muito, mas as palavras morreram nos meus lábios. Eu não estava brincando e a merda que eu me arrependia.

As mãos dele empurraram meus ombros contra a parede com força, a respiração rápida dele esquentando meu nariz e a pele embaixo dos meus olhos. Imaginei que ele estaria bufando e relinchando mas acho que estava até calmo. Pelo menos eu rezava por isso.

\- Você acha engraçado fazer esse tipo de coisa?

Não respondi, apenas ergui o rosto com um sorriso que era o mais próximo que eu chegava do deboche. Os dedos dele apertaram o meu queixo e o ergueram com força, podia sentir as unhas dele cravadas na minha pele.

\- Tenho cara de palhaço pra você ficar rindo de mim?

\- Não sei, não consegui ver tudo que você esconde debaixo da cueca pra ver se vale a pena dar risada.

O soco que amassou minha cara veio silencioso, certeiro e sem misericórdia, mas para a minha surpresa não doeu tanto quanto eu esperava. Podia sentir algo quente escorrendo pelo canto dos meus lábios e quando encostei a ponta dos meus dedos no local já sabia o que era. Sangue. O cheiro do ferro me deixava enjoado mas eu quis sentir aquele aroma de uma vez.

Acho que ele também percebeu, pois pude sentir os dedos dele encostando na minha boca, apalpando-a em busca do sangue fresco. Pude ver as costas da sua mão se erguendo até a altura dos lábios, o barulho da língua dele lambendo a pele molhada e talvez, se eu não estivesse completamente louco naquele momento, talvez ele tenha gemido de prazer...?

As mãos dele voltaram a puxar meu queixo para cima, mas agora para me manter firme enquanto sua boca devorava a minha. Sugava minha língua, chupava e mordiscava meus lábios, brincando com a língua sobre o machucado e me deixando maluco com aquelas brincadeiras. Não me deixava participar, quando eu tentava encostar minha língua na dele ele afastava o rosto, dava uma risadinha sacana e me sugava o lábio inferior com força, sem nenhuma intenção de evitar hematomas.

Sua boca desceu pelo meu pescoço, chupando minha pele sem nenhum cuidado, lambendo minhas clavículas e mordendo meus ossos saltados. Desceu até meus mamilos, mordiscando cada um e depois chupando a pele machucada com cuidado, brincando de empurrar com a língua. Podia sentir que ele me encarava enquanto eu delirava, meus olhos fechados tentando eternizar aquelas sensações em vão.

Segurei a cabeça dele e o empurrei para baixo mas ele resistiu, rindo de novo. Meu quadril já não encostava na parede, eu o mantinha inclinado para a frente na esperança dele perceber o que eu queria logo, mas é claro que ele já tinha sacado e queria me ver impotente e ansioso. Eu arfava sem saber quanto tempo ainda suportaria, a dor no meu pau ocupando boa parte da minha cabeça enquanto ele brincava de me deixar ainda mais duro.

\- Que tal um pouco do seu próprio remédio?

Suas mãos apalparam minha cintura e desceram, seus dedos segurando o tecido da minha cueca e da bermuda para abaixar as duas peças juntas sem pedir licença. Senti meu pau roçando na minha pélvis, pulsava e fazia eu me contorcer quando sentia uma pressão engraçada na base.

Fechei os olhos quando senti a boca dele me sugando pra valer, engolindo-o inteiro e chupando a cabeça com a garganta. Agarrei seus cabelos tentando forçar meu pau ainda mais fundo e ele permitiu por um segundo antes de segurar nas minhas coxas e tirar a cabeça arfando. Pelo som eu deduzi que ele estava sorrindo.

Tentava ver o que ele fazia com os olhos semicerrados, completamente entregue. Ainda segurando seus cabelos tentei observar o rosto dele se abaixando, sua língua lambendo minhas bolas devagar, brincando ao redor delas e umedecendo a base do meu pau com chupadas lentas e molhadas. Desceu os lábios com os dentes roçando pelas bolas, seus caninos me dando arrepios enquanto ele as chupava como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Eu queria dizer o que desejava, que queria enfiar meu pau na garganta dele e foder com força mas não tinha forças nem para isso. Ele voltou a chupar o meu pau, mas o fazia tão devagar que eu me senti tonto. Estava inclinado para a frente, meu quadril rebolando em busca de mais espaço naquele canto úmido e quente mas sem sucesso, as pernas bem abertas para que eu pudesse sentir ele acariciar meu cu com um dos dedos.

Senti que estava perdendo o equilíbrio e tentei apoiar uma das mãos sobre a mesa, mas eu calculei mal e bati a mão com força sobre um copo que estava ali, que acabou se quebrando na minha pele. Gritei de susto e a cabeça dele se afastou do meu membro num tranco. A minha sorte é que estava escuro, eu não podia ver o que tinha acontecido mas imaginava que era feio.

Ele se ergueu e me puxou na direção da mesa, me manobrando para que eu sentasse sobre uma das suas coxas enquanto ele virava minha mão na direção da janela. Eu tinha virado o rosto, mordendo o punho fechado de dor e frustração. Estava tão perto de gozar, mais uma rebolada e era certo que eu teria perdido a cabeça, mas claro que eu tinha que estragar tudo.

\- Calma ai garotão. Não chora. - senti algo sendo retirado da minha mão e finalmente meu cérebro resolveu informar a extensão dos danos: eu não sabia como era o corte, mas sabia que o sangue escoria pelo pulso, provavelmente pingando no chão ou no Lucius.

Ainda conseguia mexer os dedos (me arrisquei morrendo de medo de ter rasgado alguma coisa séria) e o que quer que ele tivesse tirado tinha aliviado a ferida.

\- Era só um caco idiota, tudo bem?

Acenei com a cabeça ainda com os olhos fechados, os dentes ainda enterrados nas costas da minha mão. Mesmo com aquilo eu podia sentir meu pau reclamando da falta de atenção.

Ouvi o barulho de vidro caindo no chão enquanto minha mão machucada era lambida, a língua dele contornando o machucado com cuidado, respeitando meus gemidos de dor quando ele se aproximava. Enquanto ele me limpava eu criei coragem de abrir os olhos e olhar para o rosto dele, e vê-lo tão dedicado em sugar meu sangue me arrepiou.

Ele ergueu o rosto e me encarou com aquele sorriso sacana. Soltou meu pulso e se endireitou no banquinho, forçando meu pescoço contra o ombro dele com o queixo pressionado na minha têmpora.

\- Quer resolver esse assunto agora? Ou quer esperar a luz voltar?

Respirei fundo. Queria de todo coração ter forças para responder aquilo.

\- Não ouse me deixar desse jeito.

Ele riu. Perto demais do meu ouvido, perto o suficiente para eu sentir sua respiração quente no meu pescoço. Fechei os olhos e me encostei de vez no seu corpo, respirando alto enquanto ele manuseava meu pau com firmeza, me empurrando para cima em um momento enquanto eu erguia uma das pernas sobre a mesa para que ele voltasse a brincar com o meu rabo. Antes de enfiar os dedos ali ele trouxe a mão até a minha boca e me obrigou a chupar dois deles, para só depois continuar o serviço.

Meu quadril continuava se contraindo, rebolando devagar, tentando acompanhar o ritmo intenso e incansável do braço dele. Era alucinante poder sentir que iria gozar com as mãos dele, os dedos dele entrando devagar em mim, saindo devagar para voltar com tudo enquanto ele apoiava meu peso e a pressão que eu fazia sem querer. Minha vontade era deitar no chão, ainda deitado sobre ele e simplesmente gozar o quanto eu pudesse.

Senti um comichão engraçado, os dedos dele se abrindo devagar no meu rabo e não resisti. Fechei os olhos por um segundo e ofeguei alto.

"Continua gemendo assim e eu te enrabo sem pedir licença..."

Gemi alto em resposta, meu pulmão buscando todo o ar possível enquanto minha cabeça girava. Ele meteu os dedos com força no meu cu, sua mão subindo e descendo sem parar...

A luz acendeu.

Nós dois olhamos para cima sem entender. Eu pelo menos não entendia, só queria que o mundo explodisse enquanto eu finalmente gozav

\- Caralhos voadores!

Abri os olhos. Encarei a televisão desligada e assutado me sentei no sofá enquanto olhava ao meu redor sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

\- Que foi? Se assustou com a luz?

Encarei Lucius ofegando de susto. Sentia minha pele suada, arrepiada com aquela sensação tão real de segundos antes. Olhei minha mão machucada e chocado encarei a palma lisa, livre de qualquer ferimento.

Pude ouvir a geladeira sendo aberta e ele rindo baixinho. Puta que pariu de sonho, puta.que.pariu.

\- A soneca foi poderosa hein? - ele me estendeu uma latinha gelada que eu aceitei relutante, a outra mão secando meu rosto suado.

Lucius se inclinou e ligou o videogame. Eu puxei o moletom para o meu quadril e senti meu pau dolorido pulsando. Fechei os olhos enquanto suspirava cansado, apoiando minha cabeça no sofá enquanto me amaldiçoava.

\- Que foi?

Ergui a cabeça e ele me encarava preocupado. Por sorte eu já tinha tirado a mão do meio das pernas.

\- Nada, nada. Só a porra da Enel.

Me ergui do sofá e marchei irritado pro banheiro. Eu ia conseguir aquele orgasmo nem que fosse na marra, com luz de velas ou queimando a cabeça do Lucius em uma fogueira.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Enel:** Companhia de fornecimento de luz italiana.


End file.
